Party Shots
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: Parties can go both ways, bad for some, great for others. Some might even say they're 'Breat? Side Oneshot to IOD and IBD.


**Authors Note: This WAS the Thanksgiving shot but it didn't have much to do with the holiday so I made this an important oneshot.**

* * *

Platyborg poked the thawing turkey with his finger, repeatedly, very interested with it. Just like the author always does…I- I mean...the author isn't that childish and certainly isn't wearing footy pajamas with skulls on her bed surrounded by all her Phineas and Ferb plushies and posters and handmade drawings plastering her bedroom wall while typing this on her laptop that has a 'Semi-Aquatic Egg Layin' Mammal of Action Sticker' right next to the track pad- I- I mean….

SHUDDUP! YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME!

"Platyborg, stop poking the turkey and go set the table or something." Doofenshmirtz told him and the thing frowned.

"Why can't Vanessa do it?"

"I'm busy" The girl in question responded, sitting at the large table in the dining hall, not looking up from her phone.

"No you're not." He told her, narrowing his brown eye "You're on your cellphone."

"If I say I'm busy, then I'm busy." The teen snapped.

"But-" The cyborg started to argue but the dictator cut him off.

"If she says she's busy then she's busy, and so am I…" The man was frantically walking around and pacing to give every robot orders "Go fix the chandelier…" He commanded one and went back to talking to the cyborg, not turning to face him. "If you're not going to help then go play in your room until everything's done, or do your chore or something…" He looked at a clipboard one of the robots showed him and nodded that it was correct, dismissing it. He truly was swamped.

"You know," Vanessa started, not looking up from her phone and typing "Normal parents give their children chores. You know…, as in, more than one. Why does he get to slack off when we're busy getting things prepared?"

"That's nice dear." Doofenshmirtz absentmindedly responded to her and she didn't respond back, both of them too 'busy' to pay attention to so much as each other's sentences.

The cyborg sighed, looking between Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa, one crazy busy to get things done in time and the other on her phone. Both too 'busy' to notice or pay attention to him. He hated this time of year and he definitely hated the annual party. Especially because Rodney was invited every year because of the government or something like that. He didn't understand the law so he just went with it. He went with whatever Doof told him, I mean the man made him, he must have some clue of something right? And bad things only happened when was away from Doof or happened to wander away from his side. What the author just said has a huge meaning, probably unlocking this entire series in its own, but you won't know that for many, many, many more stories to come.

Moving on, Platyborg was Doofenshmirtz' quarter semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi…

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

-semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi-

**TWO MORE HOURS LATER.**

-semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi-

**ONE MILLENIUM LATER-**

(I think you all get the picture)

-semi, _semi, sort of, general!_

He got that title from being demoted time after time after time after time after-

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

… time after time after time after time after time after…

**TWO MORE HOURS LATER.**

-time after time after time after time after time after time after time after time after time after time after…

**A MILLENIUM LATER…**

Yeah, that's a lot of times. Again we are moving on…

Doofenshmirtz told him it was okay when he got a demotion, it just made the cyborg closer to him and Platyborg wanted to be as close to Doof as possible so he sometimes purposely got himself demoted. Demotions were like promotions in his mind, they were beneficial, or in Platyborg's words: They were AWESOME!

Also, as his job of Doofenshmirtz' quarter semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, semi, sort of, general...

It was his job to watch the Normbots and make sure they were doing what they were supposed to do. It was his daily chore and was a very big job, sometimes he wondered how he managed to do it every single day. Sometimes he couldn't take it and broke down, sometimes it was just too much for him! When that happened, Doof would give him a pep talk, saying that he was the only one who was capable to do the job and that he was amazing at keeping all those robots in line.

The cyborg then always smiled, saluting and going off to do his job with a pep in his step.

Now Platyborg looked at the clock and sighed. It was that time again, he had to go make sure the robots were in line. He took deep breaths as he neared the NCU. The Normbot Containment Unit. Now that he thought about it, it really should be pronounced 'Nuh-Cooh'.

He could do this…he could do this… He told himself as he opened the door, peeking his head into the room. All the Normbots turned to look at him, stopping what they were doing. One of them looked up from a newspaper, others stopped playing pool and another held muffins that it had just pulled out of a Quickie Bake Oven, its head slightly turned towards the cyborg.

The cyborg blinked, asking "Are you guys in line yet?"

The Normbots stared, dropping whatever it is they were doing, and literally, got into a line formation.

"HOW IS THIS?"

"Perfect!" Platyborg smiled "Thanks Norm!"

"WE ARE ALWAYS HAPPY TO HELP, PLATYBORG."

Platyborg gave them a thumbs up and exited the containment unit. He loved those things, they were like toasters in a way.

Beautiful toasters :')

* * *

After that he just sat around in his room, lying around, staring at the gray ceiling. He always liked the color purple…

A lot of time passed and he was bored enough to actually fall asleep. He lightly snored, his head hanging off the side of his bed. A knock on his door slightly disturbed him, making him groan and turn over. The knocking got louder and more repetitive, he growled, yanking his blanket over his head to drown out the noise. Although nothing could block out the sound of Vanessa's nagging voice. The cyborg didn't understand women, he absolutely didn't.

"People are arriving, so get up and make yourself presentable! There are a lot of important people out here. Dad and I worked very hard to put this together and we don't need you messing this up! And if you think you're that much of a hazard as I am absolutely sure you are, then don't come out at all! There are a lot of cute guys here and I- woah…who is that?" Vanessa gaped at a passerby, a boy dressed in all black and wearing a fancy mask, completely hiding his face. He looked so mysterious…and a 'in the shadows' type of person. It was hot. (You guys really don't need me to tell you that Carl was the one 'incognito'.) She waved at him flirty-like and he panicked, dashing off in a hurry towards the main party area.

Vanessa furrowed her brow, barely casting the cyborg a sentence, before she walked off in pursue of that one boy. "Dad said you have to…" She trailed off as she walked away from the door seemingly in a trance, her 'boy senses' tingling.

Platyborg waited for her to finish her sentence but it was like she disappeared from behind his door. With a shrug he quickly made his bed and left his room, heading for the main part of the party. He found it and there sure were a lot of fancy people. There were scientists here too but he didn't really know anyone, there wasn't anybody he could socialize with. Once again, he was doomed to be bored at an adult party with nothing to do. Great…just great. He might as well just be bored in his room. The cyborg turned around to do exactly that when he bumped into someone taller, once again he was knocked down on a holiday by a boy taller than him. He just hoped this boy didn't have friends…

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry dear fellow. Are you quite alright?" Orville helped him up by giving him a hand.

The cyborg didn't answer, taking this kid in. He looked sort of familiar but Platyborg just couldn't put his cybernetic finger on it…

"Oh dear." The boy gasped, covering his mouth with both hands in a shocked manner "It seems that I've damaged its craniological functions…"

Platyborg looked at him weird "What? No, I'm okay. It's just…you look kind of familiar…"

"Well I should." The kid laughed "We used to play together all the time, you and I."

"We, uh…what?"

"You don't recall? In the lab, we used to-" The boy flinched, placing a hand to his ear, almost as if to readjust something and that he heard something loud that the cyborg couldn't. "Well, never mind that then. Come with me." Orville started to walk off.

The cyborg followed him hesitantly "Where are we going?"

"Why, you and I are going to play, just like old times. Let us leave this ghastly and boring party. What do us children need to do at an all adults function any who? Absolutely nothing I fear, but do not fret, I actually have something I need you to do for me."

"What is it?"

The boy placed a hand on the cyborg's shoulder as they came to a door to an old unit marked 'SCU'. "I am truly sorry for this. My father is a very complicated man, you see."

"Your…father?" Platyborg didn't understand at all.

"Please forgive me for this, I am most dreadfully sorry. You shall be in my thoughts, brave cyborg."

The cyborg was shoved inside the unit, the door being welded shut behind him with a blowtorch. He looked around the containment unit. It wasn't like the Normbot Containment Unit at all. The sign said 'Steak Containment Unit', but why would anyone possibly need this much room for steaks?

The machine was activated from the outside and Platyborg gasped, it suddenly becoming much warmer than it was just a few seconds ago. The inside of the machine turned red, symbolizing heat and making even more of it. It felt like something was caught in this throat and he couldn't for the life of him cough it out. He was being suffocated and baked to death. He could barely breathe. Things were starting to blur together and he fell down to his knees coughing, huddled over.

No one could save him. The party was going too strong, no one would be able to hear him even if he could find the air to work up a loud enough scream. He took his chances, maybe someone could hear him.

"H-help!" It came out cracked and dry "H-help…" He whimpered, the oxygen depleting around him as he felt his tongue swell up inside his throat from dryness. He couldn't speak now and it didn't matter. He was going to die in here. He was going to die here in this 'Scuh'. Although, now that he thought about it, it actually looked like 'Scooh'…

What did he do to deserve this? All he did in life was live and everyone wanted to hurt him, even people he didn't even know. It was unnerving and the thoughts brought tears to his eye, although they evaporated very quickly, simmering into nothing. Something he'd be in mere moments.

Nothing.

* * *

Vanessa searched the party carelessly, pushing people out of the way and the occasional 'Move!' being angrily mustered. She found her father talking to some people she didn't care about.

"And so I was all like 'You're almost as gorilla-like as your mother was last night' and he was all-"

"Dad."

"Yes, sweety?" Doofenshmirtz stopped his story to acknowledge her.

"Have you seen someone about ye tall," She gestured a height, shorter than her "Dressed in all black and a mask, he's got this 'in the shadows' aura around him."

The dictator blinked, jabbing his thumb in a direction to which the teen stomped off to. After his daughter left he had no problem with continuing his story "So he was like 'You can't talk to me like that!' and I was all like…"

It trailed off as we caught up to Vanessa, still stomping through the party until a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was pushed into a closet. No one heard her scream.

.

.

.

.

The unit was turned off, just as he thought it'd be over for him. The door was opened and he was dragged out. His tormentor of many years looming over him, as he shook from the pain.

"My plans were never to kill you, Cyborg, no, they are only to corrupt you…" The man used that word that the cyborg still didn't know the meaning to. "Now, being that I just save your meaningless life, I believe I am owed a favor…" He grinned "Let's have a little chat…"

.

.

.

Vanessa nearly screamed if it wasn't for the boy who was currently covering her mouth with his hand. She pushed his hand away, scowling. "You jerk! You scared the crap out of me! What's this all about? I know you've been watching me all night too, what's your deal?"

She was answered by the mask being lifted and lips being pressed to hers. Vanessa blushed profusely, her cheeks flushing red as she closed her eyes to kiss back. She couldn't see his face in the dark, and she had no idea who he was, but there was one thing she knew for sure.

He was a pretty damn good kisser...


End file.
